Signed by Kakarot
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Of all the scars Kakarot had given him so far, that was the only one Vegeta wouldn't fight back. For Kakavege Week: Mating Rituals.
Notes: One shot in honor to Kakavege Week! This started out as a headcanon by me ( puppyvegeta) and puppykakarot on tumblr. This one is for the Mating Ritual prompt and we hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Signed by Kakarot**

The bathroom's door opened and Goku jolted awake. His tired eyes met the silhouette engulfed by the hot steam and it didn't take him too much to distinguish Vegeta's muscled body and, with a click, Goku suddenly felt very awake. Goku opened his mouth to say something but Vegeta snickered first and stepped out of the cloud of steam, averting his eyes from the other Saiyan as he moved forward to reach his clean clothes. Vegeta had always changed clothes inside the bathroom but by virtue of their recently…extracurricular activities, avoiding each other's nudity was nothing but nonsensical.

It was not the first time Goku set his eyes on an unclothed prince of all Saiyans. No one could blame him though for the amazement on his face as Vegeta naturally moved across the room their shared on Planet Beerus. The prince's tanned and soaked skin, the droplets from his spiky hair dripping down his muscular shoulders and sliding down along his well-worked back to finally disappear under the towel wrapped around his waist.

Knowing he was being watched, Vegeta calmly finished his task and was surprised when Goku's smooth voice assaulted him, enveloping the prince as much as the remaining steam.

"Where did you get all those scars?", Kakarot heard himself asking.

"It's none of your business, Kakarot!"

"Wow, sorry… I was just curious."

Vegeta cursed under his breath just out of habit. The question didn't bother him that much but being bothered by Kakarot was Vegeta's default mood.

"I know you have fought in a lot of planets before, I was wondering what story is behind each one of your scars."

Goku's innocent tone almost making Vegeta roll his eyes at how _oblivious_ Kakarot could actually be.

"I was stronger than literally every one of my enemies around the universe. None of them could have given me scars like these. Also, in general Saiyan's bodies heal completely, so I barely have scars from our fights with Frieza or Majin Buu."

"Oh, that's why… I don't have a lot of scars, despite of all the battles we've been through!"

"You're something else, Kakarot. Even for a Saiyan, your healing process is astonishing."

"I didn't know that. But _who_ gave you all these scars then?"

Vegeta finally turned around with a defeated sigh.

"You."

They stared at each other for a long silent minute, Vegeta patiently waiting for that information to sink in on Kakarot's walnut sized brain. Then, it's finally Kakarot time to blush and he looks almost apologetic. Vegeta smirked and shrugged. For years he had hated those scars, the proof of his humiliation and Kakarot's supremacy. He rubbed a deep scar in his palm while staring at the man who had given it to him.

His body was signed by Kakarot.

And Vegeta couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

After Vegeta rubbed the deep scar on his palm, he looks up and across the room at Kakarot who's started to sit up straighter in bed. He pulls up his shirt until his back his exposed.

"See these scars here?" he asks, while turning to look over his shoulder at the older siayan, "well…you can't really see them anymore, but you can feel them if you touch them…"

Vegeta could feel a smile starting on his lips. Was Kakarot inviting him over to his side of the room? He makes his way across as Kakarot shrugged his shirt off completely.

"…these are from our first ever fight. I got pretty beat up that day, remember?"

Vegeta ran his fingers down along Kakarots back as he shivers under the unusually gentle touch. He could the slight bumps and roughness to his skin, alright. He remembered almost crushing him to death that day, and feels a pang of guilt in his stomach.

He opened his mouth to speak, feeling the need to explain, to say _something_ , before Kakarot interrupted.

"I've got a few all over" he started, "some of 'em never faded all the way. I'm like you, you know? Most of these I got from fighting with you but…they always had a good story behind them. All of them built up to us being here, right?"

Vegeta nodded slightly and sat down on the bed beside Kakarot. He took his hand and ran his fingers over it, feeling the old scars that covered his knuckles. They both had plenty of those.

"I uh…I only ever really saw mine as a way to learn." Goku continue, closing his fingers around Vegetas. "What _not_ to do next time. So I never really minded having them. It tells the story of how we got to where we are now."

Vegeta chuckled. "Why, Kakarot. You're pretty well spoken tonight."

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head in his usual way. "Yeah well, I have been hangin' out with a pretty smart guy lately."

Vegeta tilted his head playfully. "Oh yes? And who's that? Is there someone else on this planet that I don't know of?"

His chuckles grew as Goku poked his ribs with his elbow. "I mean you, dummy. Maybe you're not as smart as I thought?"

They sat together for a while longer that, running their hands and sometimes lips over old scars, some that had faded, some that still clearly marked their skin. They both had some that matched. They both had scared knuckles, they both had distinctive marks at the end of their spines from their lost tails, and they both had light scars over their hearts. Both had come from facing Frieza.

And if they were to become marked with new scars, they would surely collect them together.

The thought of getting new scars together made Vegeta stop his acts and he looked up at Kakarot with blurred eyes. The third class was too busy kissing that deep scar on Vegeta's palm to notice he was being watched.

His attention turned to Kakarot's neck almost instinctively and the prince caressed the skin cautiously. He felt Goku smiling against his palm and dragged his touch to a very particular region on Kakarot's neck: he pressed his fingers gently to feel Kakarot's pulse under his jugular vein. Almost immediately he felt the another Saiyan's pulse increasing under his touch.

"You have a serious lack of scars right here", the prince whispered, half sarcastic, half serious.

Goku knew exactly what Vegeta was talking about. He knew every detail about the Saiyans mating process by now, and knew it involved some biting marks in the exact place Vegeta was touching him right now.

"We can work on that, I suppose", Goku answered very slowly, his lips brushing over the prince's marked knuckles now.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and chewed his own lips. They've been there before: talking about mating, indirectly speaking, suggesting, _wanting_. But something in Kakarot's eyes was very different today.

"Some scars are too deep for healing, Kakarot", Vegeta manage to speak after a while, swallowing hard while Goku dragged his kisses all the way through Vegeta's arm, "even for your astonishing healing process."

Kakarot looked up at him and smirked. Within a second his kisses had traveled from Vegeta's arm to his shoulder. Goku had lost the count of how many scars he had passed by along his way through his prince's body. He kissed where shoulder met neck, sending a shiver along Vegeta's spine.

Goku chuckled, his hot breath warming Vegeta's bare neck, "Are you afraid?", he asked, his lips ghosting over the hot skin.

"Of _you?",_ Vegeta snickered, but his confidence melted away the second Kakarot's hot mouth touched his neck.

Goku felt the prince's fast pulse under his lips and closed his eyes, "Of everlasting marks," he nipped at Vegeta's neck gently.

Vegeta tilted his head, exposing his neck to Kakarot's bared teeth, "Do it", he whispered in a hoarse voice that didn't seem his own, "Do it."

Kakarot smiled smugly, but the self-satisfied smirk quickly disappeared when he started to slowly sink his teeth into Vegeta's neck. A deep, primitive groan escaped the prince's mouth; a sound of completion that roused Kakarot's most primitives instincts. He tasted the blood on his mouth and rolled his eyes to the sensation.

Vegeta was _not_ afraid of everlasting marks and he was about to prove Kakarot that his _astonishing healing process_ wouldn't be enough to heal the mark he was dying to engrave on Kakarot's neck.

The sounds of lapping, panting and breathless moans filled their room as Goku kissed at the mark he had made until the blood stopped flowing. He couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh as he remembered the grown and purrs he had made when he bit down. He was running on pure instinct and it had felt…amazing. That connection…it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Goku finally raised his head up from the mark he had left on Vegetas neck and peered up at the prince who stared right back at him, lust and admiration in his eyes. He grinned almost lazily up at the expression, and gently bumped their noses together. They breathed heavily as Vegeta came back to reality. He ran his hand up and down Kakarots back, finally letting his fingers rub at the back of the younger saiyans head.

"Hey…" Goku began, his voice shaking less now, "It's your turn. Just try not to bite too hard, alright?" he teased.

Vegeta grinned. "Oh, is that a challenge, Kakarot? You know I can't resist one…especially coming from you…"

Goku tilted his head back for his prince. "Haha, I know…go on…I want you…I want you to. Do it."

The sweet and suddenly demanding request made Vegeta smirk again. He would show Kakarot he wasn't afraid of these scars and what they meant. He would give him a new scar, a new one to hold close, a new one to tie them to each other, now and forever. He kissed a trail of light kisses along his throat, his neck, around his mouth and even on the bridge of his nose to show his affection for what he was about to do instead of trying to form the right words, afraid he might stumble over them. Kakarots happy sighs and moans told him he understood what he was trying to say.

Finally, he dipped his head down and _felt_ Kakarots breath hitch underneath his tongue. He bit down. Hard. He held the soft flesh in his mouth, ran his tongue along it, suckled and nipped until he finally felt the coppery taste of blood. Kakarot gasped as the skin broke and he grabbed at Vegetas hand and held tight. _Probably leaving some more marks there, too._ He squeezed back and used his grip on those dark locks to pull Kakarot even closer to him. Their chests were pressed against each other - one rumbling with a deep, primal growl of claiming a mate, the other with a soft but just as deep purr of pure adoration.

Finally, Vegeta began to pull away. He started down at his handiwork, proud of the mark he had left. _That's not going to fade any time soon…_

Goku rested his forehead against Vegetas as they both let out shaky breaths, content and a little jittery from what they had just done. He knew these were more than just another mark to grow with and learn from. If his scars told the story of how they had gotten this far, these ones were the end of one chapter and the beginning of a new one together. He snuck a look at the mark he had left and noticed Vegeta doing the same.

"That's going to leave a huge bruise, Kakarot." he said, trying to sound annoyed - but Goku heard both the shake and pride in his voice.

"Like you can talk, look at this…" Goku raised the hand that wasn't entangled with Vegetas to gently touch his soon to be new scar. "Ow. that smarts!"

Vegeta pulled his hand away from poking again. "Of course it does you dummy…but that'll fade. The pain, I mean. Everything else stays." he kissed Kakarots hand as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Everything stays, huh?" Goku repeated shifting even closer, "just like this?"

Vegeta nodded back "Yeah. Just like this."

Vegeta raised his hand, using his thumb to clean the string of blood on Kakarot's chin, "You're a mess", he added while licking his own lips still steeped on the other Saiyan's blood.

Kakarot leaned in, ghosting his lips over Vegeta's for a brief moment before crushing them together. Vegeta opened his mouth and Kakarot swallowed his consequent moan, plundering his mouth fiercely.

The fresh mark on Vegeta's neck burned when Goku's energy engulfed him, hot and dense, claiming his dominance exactly like Vegeta was expecting him to do. He knew that moment would come sooner or later but he found himself _craving_ it with such intensity that his very soul flamed.

He couldn't fight Kakarot's will and he just gave in as Goku broke the lip-lock and shot him a glance that undid him completely, "Will you take me?", Vegeta asked, ignoring his own hoarse and desperate voice.

Goku leaned even farther, pushing Vegeta violently against the mattress, "If you ask me nicely", he whispered and prepared himself for a possible blow that never came. Instead, Vegeta looked disturbingly deep into his eyes and sighed.

"Kakarot," he started after an intense minute of pause, their chests pressed firmly against each other, "do I _really_ need to?" He bucked his hips against Kakarot's, their hard cocks rocking together, "I've never seen you _so_ hard like you are right now."

Goku moaned and ran his hands down Vegeta's torso, not even trying to deny his own arousal. They kissed again, the coppery taste of blood lingering on their tongues and driving them quickly to a point where there was no turning back.

The prince succumbed first, his hands frantically searching for and undoing Kakarot's blue belt. His ungloved fingers curled around the weeping cock, confirming his theory that he had never seen Kakarot so hard with so little incentive - not that the prince himself wasn't in the exactly same situation.

"You know what you have to do", the prince whispered, stroking his mate painfully slowly, brushing his thumb on the spongy head of Kakarot's cock, _"fuck me just right, like you always do."_

Goku let out a feral growl and brushed his aching erection against the bulge in Vegeta's pants. Deciding he had no time to waste, Goku teared Vegeta's pants off, watching through lust eyes when the prince ripped the orange fabric of Goku's pants.

Hot lips pressed together again and Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hips, turning him over to lay on his chest. Vegeta enjoyed the rough treatment and pressed his face against the pillow, trying to regain his senses but failing miserably when Goku's hot cock slipped easily between his spread legs.

"Do it", he asked for the second time that night, " _please_ , Kakarot."

Goku smiled against his mate's neck and lowered his hips to brush the tip of his cock against the puckered opening between Vegeta's cheeks. The prince gasped and hold on the sheets almost tearing it apart.

"I want to do it slowly this time", Goku finally answered, obviously fighting against his own urges and Vegeta rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids.

"We can do it slowly next time, Kakarot", the prince moaned into the pillow, bucking his hips back desperately, "I need you _now_ , stop fooling around."

Goku couldn't find the strength within him to deny that request and forced himself into the impossibly tight heat with one harsh thrust. Vegeta leaned against the pillow, arching his back to welcome the hard cock deep inside his body.

"Your cock feels _so good",_ the prince muttered, looking over his shoulder to meet Kakarot's face so close and so impossibly _gorgeous_. His stomach dropped when he realized how deeply attracted he was to the third class and he almost laughed to himself, "fuck, _yes_ , Kakarot."

Goku looked like he was in heaven, his eyes shut and his lips swollen and still bright red with blood. He opened his eyes to find Vegeta's, holding his gaze with such intensity that Vegeta felt exposed and vulnerable like never before.

Kakarot leaned in, nipping at the prince's lips. Feeling like he was being consumed from the inside out, Goku lost all reason as he fucked Vegeta senseless, slamming his cock deeply into the tight body.

It was not just about lust anymore. They could feel the newly bond between them solidifying and growing into something none of them had control over. It was _exhilarating_ and _terrifying_ at the same time.

"I could fuck you _all night",_ Goku gasped and looked down for a minute where Vegeta's body swallowed his cock entirely, smirking to himself in a lustful way that almost brought Vegeta to the edge.

"I'm counting on that", the prince chewed his own lip to stop a potentially loud scream when Goku slammed against his prostate, making stars pop before Vegeta's eyes as hot pleasure furiously shot through him, " _Gods_ , Kakarot."

Goku increased his pace, mercilessly aiming the prince's prostate with every new thrust. He rested his forehead between Vegeta's shoulder blades, kissing passionately the salty skin. The pheromones driving him crazy, Kakarot felt his cock dangerously swelling up inside his mate's body. It was just too much.

"You love it," Kakarot stated, his dominance washing through his body when he realized Vegeta's submissive position, "you _love_ it when I fuck you."

Vegeta tried to answer, but there was no room for words when Kakarot's calloused fingers curled around his neglected cock, stroking it in match with his thrusts and Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head as he roared out Kakarot's name.

"Come with me", Goku asked when the thrusts became too erratic.

Hot cum filled Vegeta's body and Goku's howl drove Vegeta to his own release, his pleasure splashing against his stomach and Kakarot's hand as thick ropes of cum poured from his hard cock.

"I think I love you", Vegeta whispered still lost on his own bliss, squeezing his tight muscles around the shaft buried deep inside him.

The mark on Goku's neck burned once again and he cracked his eyes open when he realized what Vegeta had just said. The next second their lips where connected again, soft and hot and so much more than Goku had ever expected for.

 _That_ was the point where there was no turning back.

Goku deepened the kiss, tasting the coppery taste of blood once again as his mind raced over the words that came form his mates mouth. He pulled back a little, delivering sweet kisses to the bruised lips. They both liked the roughness and intensity that came with being with each other, it brought to mind their sparring sessions where they went all out - but right now Goku wanted to show his affectionate side after that hard fuck.. The new bond he felt between them was pulling them closer that they had ever been before, and he seemed to instinctively knew that was what they needed right now. Besides, the night was young and they were _saiyans_. They didn't tire out all that easily.

Goku continued kissing Vegetas mouth as he grabbed a hold of the older saiyans hip to pull himself out of that tight heat that held him so close, swallowing Vegetas moan as he did so. He moved from his crouched position to lie beside his mate, breaking the kisses only to pull him even closer to his body. Vegeta didn't object to the cuddling - he had grown pretty fond of it the longer they shared a bed together, not that'd ever admit that - instead he moved his legs around Gokus and lifted his body to drape himself over that broad chest. He ran his hand slowly up and down the younger saiyans arm and up finally to cup his cheek as they continued to kiss each other.

"I-I.." Goku began, panting a little in between kisses, "I love you too. I think..I always have?"

He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say or not, and he had an unexpected twinge of nerves in his stomach as he said those words out loud. He couldn't help but peep an eye open to see Vegetas reaction He grinned and opened his eyes fully when he saw Vegeta staring back at him with his eyes half lidded and a true, beautiful smile on his face.

"Of course you do. I'm a delight to be around, you're lucky to have me." he said, smirking again in his usual teasing way.

Goku couldn't help but giggle and smirked back, trying to mimic his prince. "I'm a delight too. And now we can be delights together, forever right?" he asked, linking their fingers together.

"Mm.." Vegeta said, moving up Gokus body to find his mark while his thumb continued to brush over the soft skin his cheek.. "This means..forever. You and me." he breathed, lowering his head to blow cool puffs of breath over the wound. He lapped against it, soothing the slight sting.

They stayed wrapped around each other in tangle of limbs and sweat until their breathing finally slowed and returned to normal. Vegeta was the first to become impatient. He didn't want Kakarot falling asleep on him, he wanted more. So much more. He wanted to see that dominant side of his mate again, he wanted to let go and feel the hot pressure build between his legs as he moaned and bucked up to meet it, he wanted everything Kakarot had to give…

"So…" he began, slowly, "you said you could fuck me all night, hm? Are you ready to prove that to me?" he teased, smirking as he stuck his tongue out against his mates sensitive skin.

Goku grinned back, feeling energized at the chance to feel Vegetas body around him again. "Of _course_ I am, it's just that I thought you might have needed a break, that's all…"

Raising an eyebrow at the challenging, teasing tone, Vegeta pulled himself up to straddle Gokus hips. "You _thought_ , did you?" He made a _come here_ gesture with his fingers, encouraging his mate to sit up and lean against the plush headboard of their newly shared bed. Goku continued to grin happily and mischievously as he let Vegeta take his hands in his own and place them firmly around his waist, nodding as he did so. He began to rub and push his thumbs into the hard muscles of Vegeta body, and couldn't help but bite his lower lip and he watched Vegeta move so sensually for him. Just for him.

Vegeta sighed at the touch. He leaned his head back, feeling the skin around his new mark tighten. He didn't mind the pain there, Kakarot was doing a fine job at distracting him right now and _besides_ , he thought, _a little pain was worth something like this._ Something he thought he would never have the chance to do with another saiyan…and with his former rival, at that. He chuckled to himself and continued to rock his hips at the slow pace he had set and finally let his head fall forward again as he started to grind on the hardening flesh underneath him. He leaned forward far enough to press against Kakarots forehead that practically _glistened_ with sweat. They stared into each others eyes, Vegetas intense and passionate, Gokus full of bliss. They both suddenly felt a swoop in their stomachs at the deep look the other was giving and Goku let out a gasp.

"I can…I can feel what _you're_ feeling…" he breathed.

"That's our bond." Vegeta nodded, a little out of breath himself. "It's a more intense version of the connection that we already have. We'll learn to control it in time."

Goku nodded dreamily, as Vegeta pushed his hair out of his eyes and scratched and rubbed at the spikes on his head, feeling affectionate as warm feelings filled him up.

"I love it when you do that." Goku hummed, leaning into the touch and pushing his hips and hardening length up along Vegetas own, gasping at the pleasure he felt. Everything felt so good right now. "I love it..I love you. I love you, Vegeta. Always"

"I love you, too." Vegeta answered immediately, bringing his lips down onto his mates and kissing deep. Goku moaned into the kiss and ran his hands up Vegetas body as the smaller saiyan arched his back into the touch, pressing them even closer together.

That was all it took to spark the passion they held for each other into life and they began to rub and stroke at the skin of each others arms, their faces and necks - feeling pulses quicken under strong hands as they did - tangling their fingers in spiky coarse hair, anywhere he could reach. They gasped and moaned into each others mouths, unable to stop the sounds from tumbling out. Neither really wanted to, anyway. Goku moved lower down Vegetas back to brush over the still sensitive second scar they shared together, and finally down to cup his firm thighs and as he lifted and squeezed. His breath hitched as he felt the wetness from only moments ago dripping down from between Vegetas legs onto his own, and he ran his fingers down further still to press a finger into the warm, tight heat -

"I want you right now, Vegeta - "

"Take me then. I'm yours"

Goku smiled widely and pushed his index finger inside the tight opening, just to watch Vegeta twitch under his ministrations, his breathe caught on his throat. They locked eyes and Goku's smile grew even bigger. That was not the first time Vegeta had said those words _. I'm yours._ There was something different about them that time, though. He could _feel_ the truth behind those words. His heart pounded faster against his chest as he looked passionately to the man beneath him. Vegeta lifted his upper body, getting on his elbows and Goku leaned in, bringing their lips together in another heated kiss. The prince's parted legs closed around Kakarot's waist and he rocked his hips, impaling himself deeper into Kakarot's long fingers. Goku smirked even though their mouths were still devouring each other, making Vegeta almost embarrassed by his own greediness.

He flexed his fingers inside the tight channel, pressing Vegeta's sweet spot and making the man break the lip-lock with a deep moan. Kakarot's long and calloused fingers wrapped Vegeta's aching cock, his thumb rounding its head and slowly splattering the precum, coating the prince's shaft with it.

"Does it feel good?", he asked, squeezing the hard cock under his palm, watching new drops of precum dripping down and slicking his grip.

"Stop fucking around, Kakarot…", Vegeta bucked his hips once more, aching for something bigger than just the other man's talented fingers.

"I'm sorry", Goku whispered apologetically, "it's just that I love to see you like this…"

Vegeta smirked before the undeniable worship on Kakarot's voice - but soon enough the smirk was gone to be replaced by a throaty moan when Goku's fingers met his prostate once more. Kakarot's fingers were long, calloused and knew exactly what to do to make Vegeta lose his mind within seconds. It should infuriate Vegeta that it took Goku only two fingers to make him lose his reason, but at that moment that was just one more reason to make Vegeta breathless.

"You're _so full_ of my cum," Goku whispered on a ridiculously hoarse voice that sent shivers all along Vegeta's spine. In response, Vegeta tightened his muscles around Goku's fingers, earning a satisfied moan from the man above him.

"I want you to fill me up again", Vegeta muttered into the other's ear, his back arching when Goku's fingers scissored him, making his entrance burn in pain and pleasure.

Goku grinned at the request, more than willing to attend the prince's demands. He let go of Vegeta's cock making the man whine at the loss, but before Vegeta could do anything else about it, Goku bucked his hips forward rubbing his neglected cock against Vegeta's. Vegeta immediately rocked his hips back, his own hand finding its way between their sweaty bodies to hold their cocks tight against each other. Goku's impossibly hard cock throbbed against Vegeta's and they moaned together when Goku set a vicious pace, their shafts sliding easily under the prince's firm grasp. Goku's fingers found Vegeta's prostate once more and he watched the prince throw his head back as he roared out Kakarot's name.

"K-Kakarot, you'll make me cum, s-stop."

But Goku didn't stop at all. He found Vegeta's mouth, demanding a rough kiss from the prince who could barely breathe. Vegeta stroked their cocks faster despite of his own request to slow down and Goku smirked against his prince's hot mouth.

"I want to feel you come _all over me",_ Goku asked when a particular loud moan left Vegeta's lips, "so I can coat my cock with your cum before I push it inside you."

Vegeta opened his eyes to stare at the impossibly lustful eyes before him. He opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost the minute Goku's fingers rubbed his sweet spot again. His cock throbbed against Goku's one last time and the prince spent himself completely, coating his mate's cock with hot cum.

"Yeah babe, don't hold back, come _hard_ for me", the younger Saiyan asked while Vegeta's body tensed up, his nails digging into Kakarot's back as his warm cum poured continuously between their bodies. _"Gods,_ Vegeta…"

Goku pulled away and withdrew Vegeta's body, giving him space to catch his breath. It took Vegeta almost an entire minute to recover his senses and notice the lascivious smirk on his mate's insanely hot lips and he immediately closed his legs around Goku's waist, pulling him down to taste his lips once more. He swallowed away an indecent moan when he wrapped his fingers around Goku's cock, feeling his own cheeks reddening when he realized how much he had came over his mate's body.

"Is _that_ what you wanted?", he nipped at Kakarot's lips and licked all the way down the man's strong jawline, backing in time to swallow another of his delicious moans.

Goku roared when Vegeta's thumb brushed over his tip and covered it with his own cum, slicking and stroking his cock in a tantalizing slow pace. The younger Saiyan bucked his hips into the prince's firm grasp and chased after his mouth once again, giving him a heated, open-mouthed kiss that left Vegeta panting within seconds. Goku's enthusiasm and rock hard cock were more than enough to make Vegeta's own desire flame up again.

The kiss ended up abruptly when Goku's hands grasped Vegeta's muscled tights, opening his legs wide. The prince closed his eyes and arched his back when Kakarot's hot and slick cock pressed his entrance and his body swallowed it immediately.

"My _god,_ Kakarot…", the prince's entire body loosened up, the warm and familiar sensation of being filled out making a satisfied moan slip out from his lips. He moved his hips first, impaling himself deeper and moaning Kakarot's name almost desperately.

Goku smiled at the sight of the usually strained man so relaxed beneath him - a sight that was reserved especially to Goku. He lifted the prince's strong legs, bringing them over his shoulders and leaned in, bending the prince's body to reach his mouth. Vegeta let him, reaching for his mate and tangling his fingers on his spiky hair.

"You feel _so good,_ Vegeta…", the younger Saiyan whispered against the other's swollen lips, their tongues occasionally meeting outside their mouths.

Vegeta clenched around Goku's cock, smirking to himself at how hard and ready to come his mate was again. "You're _so_ ready to come, aren't you?"

Goku's response was lift Vegeta's legs even higher, exposing his ass to the hard thrusts and changing the angle to hit the prince's prostate just right. Stars popped before Vegeta's closed eyelids and he couldn't do much more than just accept what he was given. He knew Kakarot well enough to know how close to the edge the man really was.

Goku caught sight of Vegeta's hand moving along his stomach towards his cock. He watched in awe when the prince's short fingers closed around his own shaft, the thumb caressing the head and spreading the remains of his own pleasure all around it.

" _You're hot,"_ Goku mouthed to the prince and Vegeta could almost hear Kakarot's voice close to his ears, deep and hoarse.

Vegeta smirked on his mate's direction, licking his own lips and feeling his cock throb under his own calloused fingers. Kakarot's eyes were nothing more than _devouring_ him, setting every nerve on the prince's body on fire.

 _If Kakarot wants a show, I'll give him one._

"Do you want this?", he asked before he could process the words as he let go of his cock, bringing his wet fingers to his lips. Kakarot's jaw dropped as he watched the other Saiyan licking his fingers clean, his own mouth watering just to _think_ about Vegeta's salty taste on his tongue, "or do you want _this?",_ the prince resumed his exhibition and closed his palm at the base of his cock, swinging it just a few times before stroking from base to tip again.

Unable to form any coherent sentences, Goku slammed hard against the prince's prostate, fucking him senseless as he watched Vegeta pleasing himself.

 _This is probably the hottest thing I've ever seen._

"V-Vegeta, I'm close…", he muttered, his voice reduced to a pleading whisper.

"Me too", Vegeta managed a chuckle that quickly faded away to an especially loud moan.

Kakarot leaned in even further, reaching the prince's new wound and lapping his tongue at the dried blood on his neck. Vegeta roared out Kakarot's name, arching his back and feeling his world fall apart when the hard cock slammed his prostate again.

"Oh my _god,_ Kakarot…", Vegeta threw his head back as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed through him for the third time that night. _"Fuck, Kakarot… Kakarot!"_

Goku crashed their lips together and finally collapsed when his own orgasm hit him, moaning into his mate's mouth and repeating Vegeta's name countless times, his entire body being consumed by their new bond.

His orgasm had not even finished yet when he realized they'd both need more. So much more. He ran his hands down Vegeta's arms, feeling the scars under the skin, the strong muscles that heaved so breathlessly under his touch. He could still taste that unique coppery taste in his mouth and feel the sting of his newest scar on his neck. His arms moved lower to wrap around Vegeta's waist and pull his mate closer to him. He could feel his fingers bump over the oldest mark on Vegeta's back, and lower still to press against a deep scar on his thigh where it finally settled. Vegeta's breath began to slow as he nuzzled into Kakarot's chest and neck - but he refused to relax his tight, possessive grip on those messy black spikes. He pulled back after a moment to lock eyes with his former rival and grinned. Then, much to Gokus surprise, he leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, stopping every few seconds to plant almost chaste kisses on and around his mouth. Goku smiled and returned them just as passionately, as the pleasure that they were giving each other warmed them and bound them tightly together.


End file.
